weberbreuerfandomcom-20200213-history
John Henry Breuer
John Henry Breuer (Sept 1, 1892 - June 15, 1959) was born in Rock Rapids, Iowa on September 1, 1892 to Christian Breuer and Lena Auel. John Henry married Emma Elizabeth Melcher on September 4, 1917 in St. Marys, Ashton, Iowa by Reverend J.F. Hoffmann. Together they had nine children: Christian John, Virginia Helen Marie, Patricia Ann, Anthony Jerome, Denis Joseph, Thomas Michael, Roland Francis, Wilfred Paul, and Patrick Aloysius. He passed away on June 15, 1959 in Ashton, Iowa. Draft Cards John Henry was born at the right time to have had to register for both World Wars. His draft cards are below. He is listed as John Henry Breuer Jr. on his WWI draft card"United States World War I Draft Registration Cards, 1917-1918," database with images, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:KZ2N-L9Y : accessed 23 May 2016), John Henry Breuer, 1917-1918; citing Osceola County, Iowa, United States, NARA microfilm publication M1509 (Washington D.C.: National Archives and Records Administration, n.d.); FHL microfilm 1,643,258.. The only thing of much note on the WWI draft card is that he tried to claim his parents and one sister as dependents to which the registrar raised doubts about on the back of the card. Nothing too surprising on his WWII draft card either"United States World War II Draft Registration Cards, 1942," database with images, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:QKCH-4CDS : accessed 23 May 2016), John Henry N Breuer, 27 Apr 1942; citing NARA microfilm publication M1936, M1937, M1939, M1951, M1962, M1964, M1986, M2090, and M2097 (Washington D.C.: National Archives and Records Administration, n.d.).. But it does list him as 5' 8 3/4" and 252 lbs. JHBreuer_WWI_front.png|WWI Front JHBreuer_WWI_back.png|WWI Back JHBreuer_WWII_front.png|WWII Front JHBreuer_WWII_back.png|WWII Back Sources A record of his marriage"Iowa, County Marriages, 1838-1934", database, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:XJJT-MYH : accessed 23 May 2016), John Henry Jr. Breuer and Emma Elizabeth Melcher, 1917. lists his name as John Henry Breuer Jr. as does his WWI draft card (see above). His daughter's record also shows the same"Iowa, County Births, 1880-1935", database, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:XVV7-CVC : accessed 23 May 2016), Patricia Ann Breuer, 1920.. So he seems to have gone by John Henry Breuer Jr. until he was at least 28 years old. Gallery Chris_&_Lena_(Auel)_Breuer_Family.jpg|Chris and Lena Family, Top: John, Leo, Lucy, Ed, Richard Bottom: Anthony, Chris, Trace, Lena, Valentine John elizabeth.jpg John.jpg John 2.jpg PicsfromJo 016.jpg PicsfromJo 014.jpg PicsfromJo 013.jpg Nicky, Kathy, Mike, Mary Sue, Barb, Bonnie and Nancy with Grandpa and Grandma Breuer..jpg Nicky, Kathy, Mike, Mary Sue, Barb, Bonnie and Nancy with Grandpa and Grandma Breuer 2.jpg JHB EEB.jpg Breuer Family.jpg Grandma Melcher, Grandma Breuer, Nanny, Leo - John Breuer, Sue - Helen - Mother, Mary Giever Schrader.jpg|John on end Grandma Weber's brothers, neighbors, friends, early 40's.jpg John Henry & Emma Elizabeth Breuer Wedding Our Lady of Perpetual Help, Ashton Sept 4, 1917.jpg John Henry Breuer 1959.jpg John Henry Family.jpg John Henry Family (2).jpg Mostly Breuers.jpg Image008.jpg|Grandchildren LeAnne, Dan, Kenny, and Denise on "Grandpa Breuer's" Ford tractor Barb_Unknown_Unknown_Bonnie_Frank_Mary_Sue_Mike.jpg|Their House in Ashton John Henry Breuer.jpg Breuer's.jpg References Category:John Henry and Emma Elizabeth Breuer Family Category:Christian and Lena Breuer Family